


Impatient

by Daktasinsanity



Series: A to Z project [24]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3294347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daktasinsanity/pseuds/Daktasinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Not now."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impatient

“Not now,” I hiss at the young man whose touch lingers on too long in a suggestive manner as well. The brat has been looking at me all day with heated gazes. I can hear the impatience in his clipped tone.

 

As the day progresses and him not having his way, I notice how he started to think that I am rejecting him completely. He hesitates with his touches and looks away too quickly if I catch him staring.

 

His impatience is starting to rub on off me.

 

We are listening to something that Erwin deems important to talk about. He has already said all that he needs to but he rambles on some details that I could care less about. “Are we done?” I ask cutting him off. I offer an excuse, “We have things to do.”

 

Erwin nods and I resist the urge to drag the brat after me. He follows me either way. I take him to my quarters to give him what he has been asking all day.

**Author's Note:**

> You can [follow me on Tumblr if you want to](http://daktasinsanity.tumblr.com/) . I do warn you though. I reblog trash. A lot of stupid things.


End file.
